Not in my life
by lovesong101
Summary: What happens when a certain Weasley enters Isabells life. okay i know im not good at summary's but come on. give me a chance and please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My life was as normal as can be; except for one thing…I didn't have any parents and had to live with my aunt Fenna. I never knew my dad, and my mother was killed, god knows how. So as I said before my life was normal. But pay attention to the keyword 'WAS'. Everything started becoming un-normal one evening as I walked home from school. Earlier that day I had a substitute home room teacher which was also my science teacher. And coincidentally that was the day we got our report cards. So I had science first block, and as I was heading out, the substitute teacher, Mr. Weasley, stopped me and said in his thick British accent, "So I'll be seeing you later on today for report cards, correct?" I was really surprised that he was even talking to me so my two best friends, Jenna and Jake, stopped and turned to look at Mr. Weasley together. "Right." I said with a look that said that I really didn't care and thought that he was really weird. I keep on walking trying to catch up with my friends, but when I get to the door I turn to look at Mr. Weasley and see him looking at me as if he was trying to solve a very hard math equation, with his arms crossed. So I just ran out and caught up with my friends at the snack bar. "Oh my god Izzy! He is like so hot. The red hair just makes it official. Oh and the British accent. It is a mixture of hotness and cuteness. Sexiness!" Jenna said literally jumping up and down as I caught up to them in the snack room. Jake just smirked, and I knew he would say something that would seriously piss Jenna off. So I just shook my head waiting for his bizarre comment and as I said it came. "So, if I speak like this," he said speaking in a British accent that was sooo fake, "you'd think I was _sexy_?" Jenna turned around in her chair and slapped him on his chest. Wow! Okay that's not her usual reaction but I would have to find out why later, now I had Algebra. So back to the end of the day. I had Gym last block so I quickly changed out and ran to my science class as I was already late. As I got there the bell started yelling, so I let out a breath in my seat. As I entered, Mr. Weasley looked bewildered, but when I came in and he saw me he seemed to let out a deep breath of his own. "Okay class. As I call your name…" he started to say reading off the paper of instructions that Mrs. Lyons left behind "you have to come up and …. Sign like a rock star?" he asked, obviously bewildered by the phrase my teacher used so we could sign quickly. But the way he said it with his accent and the way his face crunched up in frustration and bewilderment made me see what Jenna meant earlier. After he called me up he asked me if I could stay later so he could talk to me. I really didn't want to spend any more time than I already had to in that class but at the moment I didn't see a way out of it, until my friend, Melissa, starts screaming at everyone in bewilderment. Obviously she got a 95 in math which she didn't accept. She only accepted 100's for math. So I knew that she'd stay with Mr. Weasley after class so I might get away. After the bell rang, Melissa literally pounced on Mr. Weasley. He was so bewildered and frustrated so I took that as the chance to run. But as I reach the door, I see him looking around for me, trying to look around Melissa. So I just hurried up to my locker, opened it, pulled my stuff out and quickly ran out of the door. As I opened it a huge rush of wind hit me full force which felt good after being trapped in a building for the whole day. I started walking towards the side walk and found Jake running after Jenna with a stick covered with mud and a worm. She was screaming so I just walked past them with my earphones in my ears full blast. But I could still hear them calling my name, but I just didn't feel like walking to their houses before mine because mine was way farther than theirs. So I already had to walk a mile in a secluded place next to the road, but not exactly within its sight. So I just kept walking with the wind throwing my honey blonde hair behind me in a wild tirade. I pulled my jacket around me tighter, and scrunched my shoulders against the cold even though I welcomed it. But I guess I was actually scrunching my shoulders to let Jenna and Jake knew that I wasn't in the mood, and I just knew that they'd understand. This wasn't the first day I felt so trapped at school and I was sure it wouldn't be the last time either. So I kept on walking until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I slightly jumped up and turned my face to find Mr. Weasley in his dress shirt only. No jacket. Who would be that stupid, but whatever. I quickly pulled my ear buds out of my ears, kept on walking with him next to me keeping pace, and said, "Oh. Hey Mr. Weasley."

"Hey. I didn't see you after class." He said looking straight at me even though I was looking straight in front of me.

"Oh. I… it was just really crowded so I sort of forgot." I said emotionlessly trying to keep my blushing at bay.

"Oh, yah. It was really crowded. Mellissa just... took up the whole room." He said spreading his hands in front of him to prove his point. At this point I turned around not being able to conceal my smile. So I turn around but I was still walking and the wind was whipping my hair back but I smiled at him. He turned to look straight in front of him with a wide grin and he held his head high. I just kept staring at him with a smile and studying the details of his face. Then I turned around to look in front of me again with a grin on my face. But from the corner of my face I could see him turn to look at me. So I turned to look at him, but as I was turning the sky became dark all of a sudden and a bolt of lightning shook the ground with a following clash of thunder. I slightly jumped and saw Mr. Weasley looking up in the sky and slightly cursing. His red hair was wavy and not in a buzz cut but a bit taller so some hair was waving around his face as he was looking up at the sky. He quickly looked at me, while I was admiring his face and hair, with a worried expression that sort of scared the smile off of my face. He took my hand and started running towards nothing in particular. At first I looked at him, and then our hands joined together and then back at him. Then I heard a loud crack to my right, left, and up. There was a cracking everywhere. I tried to look back but Mr. Weasley kept on running, pulling me with him. But I got a glimpse of dark figures running behind us with…. sticks? I was interrupted from my deep thoughts of the sticks they were holding by the loudest crack of them all right in front of me. At this point, we had to stop; because it appeared that we were surrounded by dark figures with those stick thingies. Then I noticed that all this time Mr. Weasley was still holding my hand. He was breathing deeply and quickly with a look of pure fear on his face with a bit determination. But for what? I didn't know. So when Mr. Weasley reached into his shirt and got out a stick with his other hand, I didn't know what to do. He squeezed my hand then started saying something that sounded like …. Latin? I didn't have a clue. Flames or sparks or whatever started flying out of his stick and hitting one of the dark figures. The one next to the hit dark figure then shot something at Mr. Weasley and his stick immediately flew out of his hand and landed two yards away. They started getting closer when one of them threw a spark or flame at me and it hit me straight in the stomach. At first it hurt like hell and I fell to the floor my hand flying out of Mr. Weasley's straight to my stomach. I started gasping quickly but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone come up behind the dark figures and shoot them. I managed to stand up with Mr. Weasley's help but then he ran to his wand and started shooting things at the dark figures. After a few minutes they were all down except one. That one took the chance and shot at the person that came to help us. The person immediately fell to the floor and didn't move while Mr. Weasley hit that one. I wanted to scream but was in too much agony. But wait that should make me want to scream even more. But instead I started feeling like I was about to be knocked right off my feet. Obviously Mr. Weasley realized that so he tucked his wand back into his shirt and carried me like a little baby towards the person that was trying to help us but most likely dead. As I got there Mr. Weasley let me down and I stood over the surely dead person. I couldn't believe my eyes. There had to be a mistake. It couldn't be. It was…

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! Heheh. Who do you think it will be? And give me your ideas because I honestly don't know if it's good or not. If it is, don't hesitate and review. Even if it's bad…huh :( but still. And I honestly don't know where this is going soooo…. Oh and who can guess who Mr. Weasley is. Which Weasley is he? Lols! I'm sort of thinking that they … why am I telling. You'll just have to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is especially for….._**Thefanfictiongirl**_! Yay. Any ways hope you like it. And by the way, I know that Percy isn't that hot in the movies, but the name just sounds hot, so in the story I'm making him a hot dude instead of a lame dude. Hope you like it. Oh and last time I forgot to space it out sorry. Hehe

Oh my god. No please god no. not the only last living relative I have. It was Aunt Fenna. She... how did she even get into this. Whatever this was. I immediately fell to my knees and next to my aunt. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't look up or even acknowledge 's presense. All I did was sit there with tears streaming down my face until a sharp pain stabbed at my stomach, and I had to gasp. I could barely breathe with my stomach hurting. I felt Mr. Weasley carry me like a baby and started running towards the trees. When we stopped he laid me down on the ground, took his stick thing out and pointed it at me. He repeated his Latin or whatever words and all of a sudden I felt much better, as if it was never there. He quickly knelt down next to me on the floor and looked into my eyes.

"I am so sorry." He said in his British accent. I nodded and he carried me again and started running but not as far as the first time. He put me down and I stood up and looked around. I immediately saw a broomstick just lying there on the floor. He put his hand out and the broom flew up. "Come on." He said quickly. "Wait, WHAT? You expect that thing to fly us out of here or…or hold both of our weight." I asked incredibly making a big commotion with my hands. "Well, yes. I'd actually appreciate got on and let the broom take us to somewhere safer." He said quite calmly referring to the fact that we were literally being chased by…things! I looked at him straight in the eye and asked, "What is your first name?" he looked surprised for a second then answered, "Percy. Percy Weasley." I nodded my head and said, "Okay, Percy. Get on that flying broom so we can go to God knows where." He slowly grinned and got onto the broom. I got on behind him and made sure my arms were wrapped around him securely, which was rather tight. Maybe a teensy weensy bit too tight. But he didn't seem to care. In a matter of seconds we were up in the air and I was trying my best not to look down. But as usual I couldn't stop myself. So I looked down and the view amazed me. It literally took my breath away. But after a few seconds I wasn't so sure if it was the view was what took my breath away, because I started feeling the same pain I felt before except this time it was worse. Then in the corner of my vision I started seeing more dark figures. The same ones from before. "P-Percy." I let the last part of his name out in a gasp of pure pain. "Isabel. Isabel, listen to me. Don't, don't fall asleep. Stay with me Izzy. Come on Isabel!" he started out calmly but then I started to hear the panic in his voice. But I couldn't stay awake. The pain was too overwhelming. So I passed out cold.

I woke up to the feeling of cool air swirling around me. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I found myself lying down on all three backseats of a car. I groaned when I tried to get up because my whole body literally ached. "Isabel." A familiar voice said, leaving my stomach in a cascade of emotions that I honestly didn't understand. I felt the car stop and Percy opened the door where my head was. I felt a rush of cold air and cringed against it. I eventually had to sit up to give Percy some space to sit down. It was a painful action but Percy ended out helping me up. It was embarrassing. A boy helping you sit up. When he finally sat down next to me and closed the door, he just stared at me. After a while it started feeling uncomfortable and I started fidgeting. Then the most unexpected of unexpected things happened. He hugged me in a breath taking hug. Literally, he hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe. "I…I thought you were dead. I honestly did. I… I just thought that I failed Dumbledore and let you get killed. I am sincerely sorry." He said in his British accent. Okay I was not expecting this at all so all I could do was try to nod, since my head was pressed against his shoulder. After a moment I honestly couldn't breathe. "Percy. I- can't- breathe." I said ending in a huff. He quickly let go and blushed a deep red that sort of matched his hair. "I'm sorry. I was just so relieved. I honestly and sincerely am sorry." I just nodded and looked down into my lap. I started remembering what had happened. Aunt Fenna….. was gone. But I wouldn't show anyone my emotions. It would just prove to everyone that I was a weak person. I already was since I didn't know how to do any of the things they did. This reminded me to ask Percy about that day. I quickly looked up straight into his eyes and said, "Are you going to explain everything to me or leave me in the dark side?" He smiled softly but then a sad look came over him. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you'll have to stay in the dark for a while more. Dumbledore seems to think that is best right now." He said giving me a small, nervous smile. I just sighed, being too tired to argue with Percy. So I just lay back on the chair in a sleeping position and immediately fell asleep.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


End file.
